Sing Out Loud (Part 1-2)
Sing Out Loud is the second episode of The New Directions: New Generation's first season, taking place in an Alternate Universe-version of Glee's fourth season. It is broken into four chapters and set during the week of October 1 2012. The New Directions are slotted to perform at the school assembly, but the addition of school troublemaker Hayley Montenegro causes some problems. Meanwhile, Stassi and the Cheerio Gleeks try to protect Caroline as her and Nikki's feud heats up, and Dalton is having his own problems dealing with his balance of popularity and love of Glee. The episode was written by Caroline Idina Fabray and ray4ruffles. The Plot The plot of Sing Out Loud is broken into four chapters: Part 1 Will says goodbye to Emma before heading over to Glee rehearsal. He announces to the kids that they'll be performing at the Backpack Safety Awareness Pep Rally at the end of the week, to which many of the kids are horrified. Will tells them that this is their opportunity to show their stuff, and makes this week's assignment "Confidence", where the kids will not only sing to demonstrate their own, but to boost each other's. Dalton quietly states he's doomed. In the auditorium, Stassi, Nina, Annie, and Michelle pull Caroline out of class in order to show her the performance they've put together to I'm Sexy and I Know It. The girls find out about Caroline's history as a gymnast and encourage her to join Cheerios, but she passes based on the lack of wardrobe options and the obvious comparisons to Quinn, though she is becoming more tempted to do so. Though the other girls are surprised, they let it go and instead talk about choreography and designing their own uniforms. In the cafeteria Roxie is eating leftovers from BreadstiX, which she takes home as part of her perks working there. Dalton surprises her as he suddenly sits next to her and starts talking about the food, including his favorite, the lasagna (which Roxie surprises him by revealing it's vegetarian). He asks her what she's thinking about, and she in turn asks him about his reaction to the Pep Rally, and if he's embarrassed of the her and the group. Dalton tries to explain that he can't go, but Roxie thinks it has to do with him not wanting to lose his popularity. When he denies this, she tells him he should perform to prove it, and he agrees. Suddenly someone calls out "Mr. Moneybags!", and Dalton sees the best friends and his fellow jocks Coby Pally and Zachary "Crash" Sybil joining them at the table and immediately start eating out of Dalton's lunch. Dalton introduces them to Roxie and tells them that before they came they were talking about music. Coby asks Roxie what she's into, but she's too overwhelmed to answer. Confused, Crash asks if it's a riddle, to which Dalton says she doesn't waste her breath on meatheads. Coby asks with a grin why she's hanging out with the sophomore then, and they all laugh as the bell rings. Crash stands and gestures to Coby at the Cheerios exiting the cafeteria, and the boys move to run after them. When Dalton asks Coby why he encourages his friend, as he himself is homosexual, Coby replies that it's fun to cock-block Crash before running after the other boy. Outside the cafeteria, Everett is leaving Drama Class and unaware of his surroundings as he focuses on his theater notes. A group of Cheerios exiting run into him, sending his papers flying and the boy to the ground. As Everett sits up, two jocks exit as well and send his papers everywhere again. Everett is surprised when he realizes that one of them, Coby, stayed behind to help him pick up his things. Coby notes that the show in his hands-- RENT-- is a great one, and asks Everett who is character is. As he replies Roger, Crash calls back to Coby, who apologizes and leaves as quickly as he appeared, causing Everett to wonder what had just happened. Liam, Andrew, and Teddy are watching a lecture on DVD in Multimedia class. The bell rings, and as they walk to Teddy's locker, Liam says that they need to revolutionize the school. Andrew agrees and adds their documentary "The Life of a Locker at WMHS" would be unbelievable. At the bulletin board, the boys notice a flier for the Ohio Independent Film Festival, with a class for high school entries and a first prize of five thousand dollars. The boys decide it's fate, and are determined to win. Caroline and Katie walk out of French class, with the former noticing Nikki and The Jenns and giving them a taunting wave. Katie warns Caroline to be careful, since Nikki has more resources and fewer morals on her side, but Caroline insists it will be fine. Caroline steps away from the locker and accidentally bumps into Teddy, who, along with Liam and Andrew, greet their teammates and inform them of their plans to enter the film festival. Caroline wishes them luck and watches them go. Katie afterwards comments on Caroline looking at Teddy specifically, and Caroline admits she may like him a little. She looks back at the junior and sings You Make Me Feel So... in a dream sequence. On her way to the field during gym, Katie takes a shortcut by the pool. In the bleachers, Nikki and The Jenns are griping about Caroline. Nikki sees Katie walking by, and manipulates The Jenns into accidentally pushing Katie into the pool. Katie, who can't swim, almost drowns, but is saved by Dylan who is walking by. Dylan helps her again by getting her inhaler as she has an asthma attack. When Coach Roz comes upon them demanding what they're doing, Dylan explains that Katie fell in, and Roz tells her to learn to swim or stay out of the pool. Dylan walks Katie back to the locker room, where the girl texts Caroline for help, but thinks about the cute boy that saved her. Part 2 Rhi walks into Will's Spanish class nonchalantly, indifferent to the knowledge that she's one of the few juniors in Introductory Spanish besides Teddy. She watches Will come in behind her, with Hayley "The Hurricane" Montenegro on his heels, who gives her a wink, hinting to the blonde that there would be trouble. Will begins to give basic commands in Spanish, but is interrupted by Haley singing The Ketchup Song. Though Will looks pleasantly surprised, Rhi notices Hayley paying close attention to the clock, and she and some other students take cover just as Hayley steps back and ketchup rains down on the classroom, including Will and many of students. Hayley ends up in the Principal's office, where Figgins informs her that due to her constant trouble-making, he has to expel her instead of just suspending her as she expected. Hayley is surprised, but Figgins responds that her pranks cost thousands for the school to repair (which, she points out, her parents pay for), and she has been disciplined more than any other student in the school. Will suggests that maybe she redirect her energy into a club, but Figgins replies that every time they try, she causes chaos, and no club or teacher will have her. Will offers himself and Glee Club in exchange for Hayley cleaning up his classroom, astonishing the girl. Hayley tries to refuse, but Figgins tells her if she doesn't join, she will be expelled. Hayley, defeated, grabs her bag and exits in a huff. As Annie makes her way down the halls with her new boyfriend Shawn Mayhew, she sees Carter Macy picking on another student. She walks up to him and demands he leave the other boy alone, to which (after threat of physical retaliation) Carter huffs and walks away. Annie moves to help the boy on the ground and realizes with surprise that he's blind. He thanks her by name, to which she asks how he knew who she was. He merely replies that he's "blind, not stupid", congratulates her on her new relationship, and walks away before Annie thinks to ask him his name. As she and Shawn move to keep going, their path is blocked by The Muckraker's new pests, Robert "Bert" Park and Lindsay "Ernie" Erne, who inform her that Hayley has just joined the team, asking if it will cause further tears at the team already fraying at the edges. Annie replies hotly for them to get a life, and drags Shawn down the hall. During AP European History, Ashwin is distracted as his girlfriend Emma's hair tickles his nose. He watches her taking notes, only to be pulled back when she asks him about their Power Point project. They work on it until the bell rings, and then walk together to her next class. As they try to make plans, both rattle off various meetings, projects, and practices that are keeping them busy throughout the week. Ashwin is disappointed, but Emma reassures him that they'll figure something out and tells him she'll see him at lunch before he leaves for his own class. Emma turns to see Liam, Teddy, and Andrew passing her in the hall and greets the boys. She asks what they're doing, and Liam tells her meanly that it's artistic, and not something an overachiever would appreciate. She ignores him and talks to Teddy and Andrew, who confirm they're doing a movie. When Emma offers to help with equipment, Liam sarcastically points out that they're AV geeks, but Teddy thanks her. Looking annoyed with the former, Emma wishes the boys good luck, but is interrupted by Bert and Ernie approaching them. The boys discuss the Film Festival for a moment, and then the duo ask if they have an opinion about Hayley's addition to the club. Emma scoffs that Hayley would be included, saying she shouldn't even still be in school, but when Bert presses if the comment has to do with last Spring's episode, she quickly backtracks and replies that if Hayley is interested in show choir, she's welcome to join. The reporters attempt to push, but Emma threatens them into leaving. The boys look at Emma in surprise, who maintains that Hayley is trouble and not worth the risk, but Liam replies maybe they should wait until they see what she's got before tossing her out. Emma scoffs and tells them goodbye before going to class. In the Music Room, the group has gathered and is discussing Hayley, with the vast majority against her joining. Will appears, and though there are loudly vocal opponents, he convinces the group to grudgingly give Hayley a chance. After practice, Roxie and Dalton hang back, and she wonders if he's okay to perform. He reassures her that the song is good and he doesn't care what the school thinks. Though she hesitates at his words, he repeats that he's fine, and with a last look, she heads to her job. Songs Category:Episodes